Di Perpustakaan
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Jihoon hanya ingin mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan, tapi tahu-tahu bertemu dengan seniornya dan berakhir dengan meng-iyakan ajakannya. gagal nulis summary. dibaca saja. Seventeen. Hong Jisoo/Lee Jihoon. Oneshoot


**Title :** **Di Perpustakaan**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre :**

 **Cast :**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:**

Jihoon melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan pagi itu. Bukan perpustakaan kota, tapi hanya perpustakaan kecil saja yang kebetulan dekat rumahnya. Disana cukup lengkap. Kata tetangganya yang namanya Seungkwan, koleksi buku disana sama dengan di perpustakaan kota, jadi Jihoon suka kesana. Kemarin Jihoon dapat tugas membuat rangkuman dua halaman tentang lingkungan dan makhluk hidup tapi di bukunya kurang lengkap. Gurunya bilang sebaiknya cari di perpustakaan saja supaya banyak dapat referensi dan Jihoon menurutinya.

Tasnya di taruh di atas meja dan Jihoon segera berkeliling mencari rak ilmu pengetahuan alam. Jihoon menemukannya di ujung lorong kedua, dan memang terlihat lengkap sekali. Jihoon ingin mengambil tiga buku yang dirasanya sesuai untuk bagian awal rangkuman nya, tapi ia cuma bisa mengambil satu karena dua lagi letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk Jihoon jangkau. Dia selalu bilang kalau dirinya tidak pendek, tapi entah kenapa Jihoon tidak pernah bisa menjangkau sesuatu yang tinggi.

"Cepat tinggi, Ji."

Jihoon menoleh ketika mendengar suara tawa di sebelahnya. Ada Jisoo disana, kakak kelas tingkat akhir nya yang jago main gitar, mengambilkan buku yang dirasanya ingin Jihoon ambil. "Yang ini?"

"Jangan mengejekku karena kau tinggi, hyung." Kata Jihoon, merebut buku ditangan Jisoo sambil merengut dan menggumamkan terima kasih. "Tolong yang di sebelahnya juga, hyung."

Jisoo tertawa lagi lalu mengambilkan buku yang Jihoon maksud. "Kau manis sekali, Ji. Jangan tumbuh tinggi nanti kau tidak manis lagi."

"Kau berisik, hyung."

"Mau buat tugas sekolah ya?" Tanya Jisoo, memperhatikan Jihoon yang membuka bukunya di tempat.

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon. Singkat. Padat.

Jisoo tertawa lagi dan mengikuti Jihoon duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat penghangat ruangan. Jihoon membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik dari salah satu buku yang sudah dibacanya sedikit. Jisoo memperhatikannya terus sampai Jihoon merasa risih tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Tugasnya lebih penting karena harus dikumpulkan lusa.

Jisoo mengganti tumpuan tangannya menjadi tangan kiri dan mengetukkan jari-jari nya dimeja, terus menatap Jihoon dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. Demi, Jisoo hyung itu mengganggu sekali, pikir Jihoon.

"Jihoon."

"Hm."

"Ayo kita pergi kencan."

Tangan Jihoon mendadak lemas dan tulisannya keluar jalur garis bukunya hingga membentuk garis panjang melintang. Untung saja Jihoon memakai pensil bukannya pulpen, jadi garis itu bisa dihapus. Jihoon menatap Jisoo yang masih tersenyum, dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku pasti salah dengar."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah-, hyung, apa kau tadi pagi salah makan?" Tanya Jihoon.

Jisoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sarapan seperti biasa. Sandwich isi daging asap dan selada juga susu. Kenapa?"

Jihoon memijit pelipisnya sambil menghapus garis di bukunya lalu mulai menulis lagi. "Tidak ada. Kupikir kau salah makan atau bagaimana."

"Memang kenapa, Ji? Tidak boleh?"

Jihoon kembali duduk lagi setelah mengambil buku lain. Letaknya ada di bawah jadi Jihoon tidak perlu minta bantuan Jisoo atau seseorang lain yang lebih tinggi untuk mengambilkannya. "Memangnya aku bilang tidak boleh?"

"Jadi kau mau pergi kencan denganku?"

"Memangnya aku bilang mau pergi denganmu?"

"Serius, Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon diam saja sambil masih terus menulis. Benar-benar ya, Jihoon masih harus menyelesaikan satu halaman lagi rangkumannya, jadi meladeni Jisoo sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam jadwalnya.

"Jihoon?"

"Hm."

"Mau tidak?"

Si kecil tidak menjawab dan Jisoo semakin gemas dengannya. "Kau mau tidak, Jihoon?"

"Beri aku dua puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan ini dulu, hyung. Setelah itu baru kita bicara."

"Ok."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara ketikan di laptop dan goresan pensil di buku Jihoon. Jisoo sendiri hanya kembali membaca novelnya yang sejak tadi dibiarkan untuk memandangi Jihoon, juga sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Jisoo sepenuhnya fokus pada bacaannya sekarang, jadi tidak tahu kalau Jihoon baru saja menutup laptopnya dan beranjak mengembalikan buku. Jihoon kembali duduk dan menatap Jisoo dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja.

"Jadi, hyung," Kata Jihoon. Jisoo menatapnya lalu mengikuti posisi Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Coba ulangi lagi apa yang kau bilang tadi."

"Ayo kita pergi kencan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau manis jadi aku ingin kencan denganmu."

Jihoon mendengus lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi kelelahan. Jisoo, hanya tertawa saja. Sebenarnya sih Jisoo ingin mengusap kepala Jihoon, tapi dia takut kalau-kalau Jihoon memukulnya. Makanya dia diam saja sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan Soonyoung."

Jisoo mengerang frustasi lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan dengan rasa kecewa luar biasa. "Jangan memberiku harapan kalau kau memang tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kapan aku memberi harapan, hyung?" Jihoon menggeleng lalu memberesi buku dan alat tulisnya juga memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas. "Aku mau pulang."

"Ok." Jisoo tiba-tiba mendongak, membuat Jihoon hampir meloncat ke belakang karena terkejut melihat Jisoo yang langsung tersenyum sumringah setelah sebelumnya terlihat putus asa. "Ayo kuantar ke depan."

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Jihoon masih terlihat bingung ketika Jisoo menggiringnya sampai ke pintu masuk perpustakaan, tapi setelah itu Jihoon tidak begitu memperdulikan lagi. "Aku pulang ya, hyung."

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan ya."

Baru sepuluh langkah Jihoon berjalan, hampir sampai di pohon besar di dekat gerbang perpustakaan, tapi dia berhenti. Jihoon tampak berpikir sebentar lalu kembali berbalik, mendapati Jisoo masih berada di tempatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung," Panggil Jihoon.

"Ya? Apa ada yang ketinggalan, Ji?"

Jihoon menggeleng, tampak ragu sebelum menjawab lalu menghela nafas. "Kurasa tidak jadi pergi dengan Soonyoung kali ini saja tidak masalah."

"Yang benar?" Jihoon mengangguk. Jisoo langsung menghampirinya. "Kalau seperti ini kau jadi manis sekali, Jihoon. Ayo, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Berhentilah menyebutku manis, hyung." Jihoon berkata sinis, tapi dia tersenyum.

Jisoo tertawa dan akhirnya benar-benar bisa mengusap kepala Jihoon tanpa takut Jihoon akan marah. Mereka meninggalkan area perpustakaan dengan tangan Jisoo yang merangkul bahu Jihoon, sementara Jihoon hanya tersenyum saja.

======END======


End file.
